Watergirl
Watergirl is a Character appeared in various series. She's a recurring Neutral character appearing Currently in The Justice Heroes, Dr. Flame, and Various Hentai Comic Series. Character Overview Watergirl has an evolution of changes and various women became Watergirl. Gwen Torres was the original Watergirl in the (Prototype Version) of the Chameleon kid Comics (Spider-boy comics originally) as a recurring Villianess to the Dr. Flame comics as a one time enemy to a recurring heroine and rival of Liongirl giving the character an anti-heroine portrayal and cameo appearances in the Ralph and Ryan Comics. The Mermaid Dew became the 2nd and current Watergirl after the original mysteriously disappeared from the comics. The 2nd Watergirl is a heroine from the very start and is the new romantic interest for Dr. Flame's Sidekick Tony Rico. The Evolution aspects of the character is usually established as netrual. She's usually protrayed mostly as a Villianess, a occasional Heroine or Anti-Hero as a rival to other female heroines, and sometime used for hentai works for sheer fan service. Appearance Watergirl appearance is always consistant, the original watergirl has long hair that litterally flows like a waterfall, her appearance is that of a woman in her early 20's with an aqua blue colored body, eyes and pupils, has large breasts that varies in sizes and shape (when obtaining more water), and has a curvious, busty figure than to her water abilities. Watergirl II appearance is similar to the original accept she has shorter hair, her legs can morphs into mermaid fins or human legs at will, and she has a more slender figure and smaller breasts in her regular state but change sizes to seduce her boyfriend Tony. Personality The original watergirl has a childish and bubbily personality normally. she loves to cook, get's into a tantrums when something bothers her but she's usually happy all the time, although she can be easily annoyed when things doesn't go her way, and she's very gullible. The other interesting trait of watergirl is her sex appeal. She usually very lonely by herself ever since she gain her powers and she strongly seeks for a future boyfriend by reshaping her bust size and figure at will. Once she founds the boy she wanted she'll smother them with love and usually go as far to having sex with them. Watergirl II personality is just as childish, bubbily and the lonely love seeking type like the original accept she's more mellowed out, and loves to sing. She can seduce her boyfriend Tony when she fears that he's going to leave her or is seeing another woman. She can't take rejection very well and can be incredibly angry and goes on an destruction spree, damaging public properties and beaches. Special Abilities Watergirl possesses the basic abilities of all slime creatures such as shape shifting into various weapons, liquefying, stretching and oozing between the smallest cracks, she increase her mass and abilities by going into a larger body of water like a pool or ocean. She can freeze and unfreeze her body at will, making it impossible to defeat and/or contain her through flash freezing by manipulating her own body temperature. She also possesses the ability to solidify her body as hard as steel, making it ideal for beating her foes with blunt objects, ooze over her opponents to smother or freeze them dead in their tracks or impossible to hurt her physically hurting themselves (Chameleon Kid learning this the hard way). She also can control any nearby water around her with her mind. She can even produce her a special watery adhesive to hold her foes in place. Her weakness is extreme heat or a strong voltage of electricity that will boil her into steam and vapor, or contain her body in any form of strong container. Also her gullible personality is easy for her enemies to trick her into getting into a trap. Synopsis Watergirl origins begin (In a prototype version of the chameleon kid comics) when she was 8 year old girl named Gwen Torres, The daughter of a military scientist who is working on a copy of a super soldier formula. Gwen loves to become a model inspired by watching modeling shows with her mother while fixing up her hair. When her father lost funding for his project and went mad and used his daughter as the latest test subject for his untested formula. the chamber that Gwen was contained in has a crack from above and it was raining hard that night. The drips from the rain near an open window pours in and mixes with the gases of the super solider formula that Gwen breathed in. At first she was stretchy and athletic but quickly soon liquidfied into a living pool of water. she able to focus on using her abilities thanks to her father but after that she used her abilities to steal toys and make up products for herself. Chameleon kid appeared to stop her, but was soundly defeated by her after a short battle when she glued him to a wall. Chameleon kid later defeated her by locking her in a freezer. the character wasn't seen again until later on in the series where she later learns that her father is in prison and the genetics in the formula in her system increased her aging stopping at her early twenty and her powers grown stronger and adapted. She can easily freeze and unfreeze herself at will, and control water all around her, making her a much tougher threat to C.K. The Kid finally defeated her when her watery body hit a power line and she gotten electricuted into steam. The character was never seen in the Chameleon kid series in a while. During her time out of the C.K comics she was protrayed as a one-shot villianess to Liongirl, and appeared in various hentai comic works She later made her offical appearance in comic format as a one-shot enemy to Dr. Flame. She lived in a cave at the bottom of the ocean, wishing to find a man, until Flame came in hired by the Governer of California to subdue her from "Terrorizing" the beach. (Which in reality she just looking for a guy but due to her massive size thanks to the large body of water she lives in made her look threatening to the citizens) Flame was quickly and comically defeated by her when she used her "Water-jugs" to smack and wet flame away like a fly and body slammed him. Flame had a rematch but this time Flame use his seductive wits as Andrew Santos and makes out with Watergirl blowing hot hair down her throat and boiled her inside out into steam. Watergirl appeared at the end of the 1st issue in Flame's bath tub proclaiming her love for him but the two were caught by an angry Liongirl. She appeared in the next issue, now becoming roommates with Andrew Santos (Dr. Flame) and Liongirl. The whole issue shows the two girls fighting over Dr. Flame's affections, from cooking but Liongirl sucked her in a vaccum cleaner, to surfing, watergirl forms into a tidal wave and crash into Liongirl and give Andrew a ride on her wave, and finally a big battle in the jacuzzi room where Liongirl dominating most of the fight, flushing Liongirl down the toilet but Watergirl transformed into a water slime snake, constricted Liongirl to near unconciousness and was about to eat her until flame burned her into steam. Final Odd Adventures, Mysterious Departure, Watergirl II Watergirl has alot of odd adventures with Flame from Liongirl dating Tony to make Andrew jealous during his date with Watergirl but was in vain. She made odd appearances in Ralph and Ryan where she appeared during the big race issue, (And later slepted with Ralph in a hentai filler comic), and in another hentai comic based on the Ralph and Ryan universe where she and Ryan fox had a threesome with Purgy. After that the original Watergirl has gone from the comics (Probably on vacation) Watergirl II made her first Appearance in JH: Maximum Christmas as the new girlfriend of Dr. Flame's sidekick Tony Rico. Watergirl II was a Mermaid named Dew. Dew in a parody of the little mermaid fashion saled her voice to a sea witch to be with a rich man, but if she doesn't get married she'll turned into suds. When that failed she jumped into the ocean before turning into suds but she didn't realized that the rich man own a neuclear power plant nearby that polluted the ocean thus fusing her suds body and the radiation into her new half water form, thanks to her water powers she regained her voice by shifting herself a new voice box. When she tried to show herself to the rich man, the man was frighten by her new appearance and fled. In a rage of rejection she torn a christmas beach parade where Tony went to get drunk after he felt being rejected by the team. He battled Watergirl II by himself and eventually the match ended in a draw when Watergirl notices how cute Tony looks. the two make out and became a couple since... Trivia *The Original Watergirl's TRUE 1st appearance and back story came from The Spider-boy comics (Spider-boy was a prototype which will eventually be the future Chameleon kid comics) (created By Ralphbear) in 1999. But due to the art and story not well polished, It took years for Watergirl to get her origin explained through Deviantart and has an "Official" first appearance In "The Fire Master: Dr. Flame #1" *Watergirl II's origin is a parody of the original Little Mermaid. *Despite her Vast powers, Oddily enough her weakness when contained is usually Vaccum Cleaners. *Liongirl and Watergirl's "epic" rivalry is a parody of Cat's fear of water. *Her Crimes usually be committed on beaches Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Webcomic Characters